Hitomi's Past
by Serena Tsunami
Summary: Hitomi left Gaea 6 years ago! WHAT?! The outer planets are her protectors? Why's Hitomi engaged by birth to the prince of Suns? What does Van have to say about it? Why's Hitomi is acting coldly towards the Gaean's? New Destiny War approaches! V/H TWIST!
1. Flashbacks

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately *Sniffs* don't own any of the Escaflowne characters.. *Sniffs*  
  
Serena: I feel sooooooooo lonely! Ridéa and Alexis aren't helping me type this story! V_V WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Van: *Appears Out Of Nowhere* It's okay..... I'll cheer you up! *Gives Serena A Hug*  
  
Serena: Yay! *Brightens Up*  
  
Hitomi: *Appears Out Of Nowhere And Glares At Serena And Van* Van Slanzar De Fanel! You get your arms off of the author this instance!  
  
Van: *Gulps* I can explain! I was just comforting her! She was lonely!  
  
Hitomi: I don't care! Now your arms off of her!  
  
Yami: *Appears Out Of Nowhere!* Ya! Get off of her now!!!  
  
Serena: Yay! Yami! *Runs and gives a huge hug*  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
Van: Um.. enjoy the fic!  
  
Hitomi: Van!!! I wanted to say that!!!  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Talking Telepathically}  
  
**********************  
  
Hitomi gazed at the full moon on her balcony. Her sandy hair was now up to her waste, and her curves showed perfectly. She had become more mature and beautiful that every guy she met fell for her. It had been 6 years since she left Gaia to live on earth, or what they called on Gaia, the Mystic Moon. 3 years later, she met up with 4 women named Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, Trista Meiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. (I know that there from Sailor Moon, but I need them for them for this fan fiction. So please work with me) All these years of training for the deadly war that will give a threat to Gaia will start in about 2 and a half weeks. But she didn't mind because she knew that Yukari and her loyal protectors will help her in this new journey. She told them every secret about herself including Van.  
  
"It's almost time.. Oh Van... I miss you so much... I can't believe it's been 6 years since I last seen you.. I'm coming to Gaia soon so we can accomplish our mission.... still love you with all my heart. but I'm engage by birth to someone else. Life isn't fair!.. I wonder if you still love me Van?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was Friday and Hitomi and Yukari were walking to Hitomi's house. They had planned a sleep over at her house for the weekend.  
  
"Oh my god Hitomi! I have to tell you something!" Yukari said excitedly.  
  
"Come down Yukari! Tell me! Is it Amano?" Hitomi asked encouragingly.  
  
"You won't believe me!" Yukari said shyly.  
  
"Try me. Come one Yukari! You're my best friend! I'll believe you!" Hitomi said about to burst.  
  
"Okay! Amano.... ASK ME OUT?!?!?!?!?! Isn't it GREAT!!!" Yukari screamed.  
  
"That's GREAT Yukari!!! I was wondering when he'd ask you out?" Hitomi said happily as they neared her house.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?" A women ask with three other women stood beside her. The woman had ankle length dark green hair with a bun. She had dark green eyes and wore the sailor suit of Pluto and held the staff of time. Hitomi and Yukari's eyes widen when they saw the four. There stood in front of them, was the outer sailor scouts. (I'm too lazy to describe what the sailor suits look light.. _)  
  
"Um. Yes I am, may I help you?" Hitomi finally spoke. The outer sailor scouts each kneeled down on their right leg and the wavy shoulder length aqua-marine hair and dark green eyes spoke. She wore the sailor suit of Neptune and held the purity treasure of the mirror.  
  
"Princess Hitomi.. We have finally found you after all these years... From this day on we are at your service..." She said.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry.. but I really don't know what you're talking about." Hitomi said a bit confused.  
  
"You know them Hitomi?" Yukari asked astonished.  
  
"No I don't Yukari. I only know that they protect people and stuff." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Allow us to refresh your memories.. we understand if you don't remember us.. so we're asking if we can revive your memories of the past?" Another woman asked. She had a tomboyish light brownish/blonde hair. She wore the sailor suit Uranus and held the purity treasure of the dagger. If she wore some guys clothing, she would have been mistaken for a guy.  
  
"Um... I don't know.." Hitomi exclaimed hesitantly.  
  
"Come on Hitomi.. You can trust them." Yukari insisted.  
  
"Okay.... I would want to know why they call me princess... alright, revive my 'oh so called memories' back" Hitomi said as she sensed that they weren't going to do anything funny.  
  
"As you wish your highness." The last of 4 the girls spoke. She had dark purple hair that was a bit shorter than her shoulders and dark purple eyes. She wore the sailor suit of Saturn and held the staff of silences. She pointed her staff at Hitomi and a white light emitted from her staff towards Hitomi. It aimed at her forehead and a silver star appeared in her forehead. A few minutes later the white light and the Silver Star disappeared and a white crystal and a heart-like locket appeared in front of her. The crystal and the locked merged together and a glowing key with a heart and the crystal in the middle of the heart appeared. (I'm not going to tell you just yet what was in her past just yet *Smirks*)  
  
"The Millennium Star Key!" The outer scouts exclaimed.  
  
The key floated to Hitomi and a string was attached to the tip. The key wrapped itself to Hitomi's neck as necklace. (If you want to know what the key looks like. E-mail me and I'll send you a picture I drew of it.)  
  
"Hotaru? Amara? Trista? Michelle? Is that really you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Welcome back kitten!" Uranus said joyously.  
  
"It's been along time Amara." Hitomi said as she looked at Uranus. The 4 girls ran up to Hitomi and gave her a huge hug that nearly killed her.  
  
"How have you been Hitomi?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Great! Now that you guys came Trista!" Hitomi said ready to burst.  
  
"I missed you so much Princess! I can't believe it's really you!" Saturn screeched.  
  
"I know Hotaru! I missed all of you just as much! And Please.. Just call me Hitomi. none of the royalty stuff." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Okay Prin- I mean Hitomi.." Saturn exclaimed.  
  
"Um Hitomi? Whose the girl?" Neptune asked as she pointed towards Yukari.  
  
"It's about TIME!!! You totally forgot about me!!!!!!" Yukari said angrily.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!! I'm so sorry Yukari!!! It's just I haven't seen my best friends in a long time that I totally forgot about you!" Hitomi apologized.  
  
"It's okay.. I'd probably of done the same thing! Anyways.. Introduce me!" Yukari encouraged.  
  
"Okay.. This is Amara Tenou, also known as Sailor Uranus and she's 18. That's Trista Meiou, known as Sailor Pluto and the keeper of time and she looks 18 but she's over a 1000 years old. This is Michelle Kaiou, also known as Sailor Neptune and is 18 years old. And last but not least, that Hotaru Tomoe, known as Sailor Saturn Soldier of Silence and rebirth. She the youngest of the outer sailor scouts but the strongest and she's 16 years old. You guys, this is my best friend Yukari Uchida, Yukari this is the outer sailor soldiers." Hitomi introduced.  
  
"Please to meet you!" The outers and Yukari said in unison and laughed.  
  
Amara was the first to stop laughing and spoke. "Kitten, I hope you're familiar with the planet Gaia?" (If you're wondering, the outer planets de- transformed already) Hitomi stopped laughing and froze.  
  
"Yes.." Hitomi said nervously as she remembered about Van. (Everyone stopped laughing)  
  
"Well.. Trista saw the future at the gates of time and saw that in three years there will be a great war there... And the enemy won't use Guymelefs as they use in Gaia. They're going to use powerful magic against them.. We need to train till then and help save Gaia and to Universe..." Amara exclaimed.  
  
"They need to conquer all of Gaia... then they'll go after you.... I really don't know why they need to conquer Gaia to get to you.. We're asking you to train with us and come with us to Gaia to help us stop the war." Michelle added.  
  
"Can anyone please tell me what you're talking about?" Yukari said feeling left out. Everyone totally forgot she was Yukari was there again as they saw Yukari.  
  
"Oh my god! We're so sorry! We totally forgot you were there again..Sure... I'll explain to you but please don't tell anyone anything about what happened today, about us, about what I'm going to tell you and so on." Trista said.  
  
"My mouth is sealed." Yukari replied as Trista used her staff and a bright green light emitted from her staff and Yukari understood everything. (The outers go their way mostly with magic.. And I'm not gonna tell you about the past in this chapter..)  
  
"I understand perfectly now... about your past Hitomi and what's going to happen in the future. If I were you. I'd help them. I want to help you guys in your journey." Yukari said seriously.  
  
"Sure. you may help us as well Yukari." Michelle spoke.  
  
"Yea! But I'll only help if Hitomi helps as well." Yukari explained.  
  
"Alright. I'll train and help you stop the war.. And I also know why they need to conquer Gaia to get to me.." Hitomi exclaimed as she listened in horror.  
  
"Yeah! I'm in!" Yukari chirped.  
  
"Many thanks you highness. and may I ask why you think they need to conquer Gaia to get to you?" Trista asked.  
  
"Because of Van Slanzar De Fanel.... King of Fanelia." Hitomi exclaimed as everyone looked at her confused.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: Well what do you think? To continue or not to continue? Hmmmmmmmmm  
  
Dilandau: *Pops Out Of Nowhere* I know what you should do?  
  
Serena: what?  
  
Dilandau: How about DON'T continue!!!  
  
Serena: *Glares At Dilandau* How about whacking Dilandau instead? *Holds a Mallet And Whacks Dilandau On The Head*  
  
Dilandau: *Falls Unconscious* X_X  
  
Yami: *Smirks* Go Serena!  
  
Serena: *Bows* Thanks.. ^__^ hehehehe  
  
Van: Um... I don't know how I got myself into this... N e ways. R&R! And don't hesitated to e-mail us  
  
Hitomi: Ya! It will make the author very happy... And when the author is happy.. She will type up more chapters.... Bai! ^_~ 


	2. Hitomi's Changed?

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Escaflowne characters , or any of the outer planets of Sailor Moon! So ya can't sue me!  
  
Allen: I Allen Schezar Knight Of Kaly. Is the best sword fighter in all of Gaea. No one can beat me! *Holds Out His Sword Up High*  
  
Van : Like HELL you are! *Takes His Sword Out And Stands In A Starting Position*  
  
Allen: Alright Fanel. Lets see what you're made of! *Attacks Van But Trips And Falls To The Ground And Falls Unconscious*  
  
Van: o_O() Okay?  
  
Hitomi: Yeah! Van! Van's the best! Better than the rest! *Cheers*  
  
Serena: What the hell is going on?  
  
Hitomi: Van just beat up Allen!  
  
Van: Actually... He just tripped and fell unconscious.. -_-;;  
  
Melerna: Nooooooooo...... Allen!!! *Looks At Allen Horrified*  
  
Allen: X_X  
  
Melerna: Oh well..... It's his own fault!  
  
Serena: -_-;;  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
Yami Bakura: *_*  
  
Serena: N e ways..... Enjoy the Chapter!  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Telepathically}  
  
************* Scene changes  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki: 21 years old  
  
Yukari Uchida: 21 years old  
  
Oni Sun: 21 years old  
  
Amara Tenou: 21 years old  
  
Michelle Kaiou: 21 years old  
  
Trista Meiou: Over a 1000 years old.. But acts 21 years old  
  
Hotaru Tomoe: 19 years old  
  
Van Fanel: 21 years old  
  
Allen Schezar: 25 years old  
  
Cerene Schezar: 20 years old  
  
Millerna Sara Aston: 22 years old  
  
Merle: 19 years old  
  
Gaddess: 25 years old  
  
Dryden Fassa: 25 years old  
  
**********************  
  
As Hitomi watched the full moon, Amara and Michelle walked into her balcony. (The outer scouts have been living with Hitomi ever since.) When they saw her, they had a look of concern in their eyes.  
  
"Hey kitten, what's wrong?" Amara asked.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi turned around when she saw Amara and Michelle. "Oh. It's nothing."  
  
"You're thinking about him again aren't you? You know you can't hide anything from us..." Michelle spoke.  
  
"Okay. fine. I am."Hitomi said in defeat.  
  
"Kitten. You should forget about him.. You know you're engaged by birth to the prince of suns Amara said sadly.  
  
"I know.. But I can't help it.. I still love him with all my heart... how can I forget about him? Not only that! We're going to Gaea tonight.. And I'm obviously going to see him again.." Hitomi exclaimed as a few tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Hitomi.. We want your happiness.. There still might be away you can be with him.. but until then... You'll have to act a bit coldly to him and the Gaean's until we're all a 100% sure that you know they're not working for the Pedestrians.. For their sakes." Michelle said as she put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. It's going to be hard.. But I will try..Just to keep all of them safe." Hitomi said as she put a small smile on her face and dried her tears.  
  
"That's our girl." Amara replied.  
  
"We're all ready to go you three....." Trista said as she walked into Hitomi's balcony.  
  
"Okay.. Let's go.....Wait a minute.... where's Yukari and Hotaru?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"They're outside waiting for us.." Trista replied as they all nodded.  
  
"Okay.. Lets go!" Hitomi said happily as they all went out side.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Hotaru said teasingly.  
  
"Ha ha ha.. Very funny." Amara said pretending to be mad as everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay. we have to all be in a circle remember.... And you outers are supposed to transform..." Yukari said impatiently. as everyone went into a circle.  
  
"Oh ya! We almost forgot!" Hotaro replied as the outers took out their transformation pens.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara exclaimed as she stood in her sailor's suit, Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle exclaimed as she stood in her sailor's suit, Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista exclaimed as she stood in her sailor's suit, Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru exclaimed as she stood in her sailor's suit, Sailor Saturn.  
  
When the outers finished their transformation, they all saw a man with brown hair and hazel eyes approached them. Everyone sensed his power and got ready to fight. He had shining reddish orange armour with a golden cape.  
  
"I demand to know who you are and what you want!" Hitomi said coldly. "Princess Hitomi... I'm surprised you don't remember me..... I've searched far and wide for years.. Now I finally found you and you don't remember me?.. I am Prince Oni of Suns... Your future husband and loyal knight... I've come to help you on your journey in Gaea.." Oni said as he bowed down.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth!" Uranus growled.  
  
"Like this..." Oni said as he closed his eyes and a sun appeared on his forehead.  
  
Everyone gasped, but Uranus scowled under her breath.  
  
"You may rise.. You may journey along with us but I want you to know that I'm in love with someone already.. and I understand that I have to marry you in the future..." Hitomi said sadly.  
  
"I know my princess.... I'm also in love with someone.. but I'm engaged by birth to you.." Oni replied sadly.  
  
"Maybe we can find away to marry the ones we love" Hitomi said excitedly.  
  
"You may be right princess!" Oni exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Oh and please don't call me any royalty stuff... It get really annoying and-" Hitomi was cut off by Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We have to get to Gaea now!" Uranus screamed pissed off that he's coming.  
  
"Alright Uranus... Hold your horses," Hitomi laughed at Uranus's action.  
  
They all formed a circled as Hitomi closed her eyes and the Silver Star appeared on her forehead. A bright light blue column appeared and everyone started to fly up and disappear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile on Gaea, at a castle in Fanelia, a raven haired man stood in his balcony and gazed at the beautiful sky. It has been 6 years since he last seen Hitomi and he missed her so much. Van was more muscular and more handsome than before. He matured over the years, and was expected to marry a princess in this year. He hated what was coming. He absolutely refused to marry anyone and always got away with it. He was thinking of the vision he had last night in a dream.  
  
VISION  
  
"Where am I?" Van asked as he walked through a forest. As he walked on, he saw 5 women and a man in one side and a woman with sandy waste line hair that looked like Hitomi on the other side. The all wore strange clothes and the 5 girls and the man were physically fighting what look like Hitomi. They were fighting with these strange sword like weapons each with its own colour. (It was strange to him. -_-;;)  
  
"Hitomi!" Van cried as he ran to the battle field.  
  
"Hold it! Not another step!" Hitomi said coldly as she turned to face him.  
  
"Hitomi? What do you mean? It's me. Van?" Van exclaimed as he walked closer.  
  
"I told you not another step! Uranus! Teach him a lesson!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Hitomi...." Van listened with a heartbroken expression on his face. He couldn't believe what she just said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure! Uranus World Shaking!" The woman with brownish/blonde hair screamed as a ball of golden energy that's shape like the planet Uranus. The ball of energy hit him before he had a chance to dodge the blast.  
  
"Hitomi... Why?" He asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
'What's the vision trying to tell me? Is it trying to tell me the future?' Van thought as the red pendant Hitomi gave him before she left 6 years ago started to faintly glow.  
  
"Lord Van!!!" A cat like woman screamed as he gave Van a hug. "There you are!"  
  
"What do you want Merle?" Van exclaimed annoyed that he was pulled out of his thoughts. Merle had grown more beautiful and more like a lady. Her curves showed and her hair was shoulder length. She has grown more mature over the years and was more lady-like. (It takes longer for cat-like humans for their hair to grow long I think.. ^_^())  
  
"Gaddess just informed me that Millerna, Dryden, Allen, and......" Merle paused nervously. "Your future wife princess Isabelle from the country of the Belldestrian..... Are outside.."  
  
"My FUTURE wife is here?! Who said I have a future wife?! If I did have a future wife it would Hitomi!" Van said furiously but had this pain in his heart when he said that like his heart was stabbed a thousand times. Merle new Van still loved Hitomi and felt sad about it.  
  
"Lord Van... You're 21 years old... you need to marry a princess this year... And I don't think Hitomi will be here anytime soon! I know you miss her a lot and still love her! It's not like none of us miss her! She's not coming! You need to get back to reality!" Merle yelled.  
  
"I WILL NOT marry ANYONE other than HITOMI?!?!?! Get that into your freaking head!!!" Van yelled.  
  
"FINE!!!!! Just get your freaking ass outside NOW?!?!?!" Merle screamed boiling red as she stormed out of his room.  
  
Van just stood there boiling red. "Like HELL I'll go?!?!?! There is NO way I'll meet that bitch!?!?!" Van screamed as he saw bright light blue pillar appear in the forest.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van said happily as he ran outside. As he ran he felt a weird feeling in his heart. Van ran past Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Gaddess, Merle, and his future wife. All of them saw the light blue pillar appear on the sky and knew it was Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi's back!" Van said happily.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see her!" Merle said extremely happy.  
  
"Well I'll be! I never thought she'd come back," Dryden said surprisingly.  
  
'I've missed you Hitomi a lot... And you finally came back...'Allen thought. They all followed Van excitedly to the forest where the bright light blue pillar hit Gaea. Everyone except one person.  
  
"So.. This Hitomi I've heard about is back eh... If she thinks she can take Lord Van away from me.... She's mistaken.. I'll make sure she suffers!" Van's future wife, Isabelle spoke evilly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the forest of Gaea where the pillar landed, Hitomi, the outers, Yukari, and Oni stood.  
  
"It looks even more beautiful since the last time I came here.." Hitomi said happily.  
  
"It's a beautiful planet... I wonder what the Gaean's are like?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I know! You can't trust them right now..." Uranus said without emotions.  
  
"Uranus!" Trista scolded. "Any ways.... what do you want to do now.. Lets just take the day off today... then we'll start doing our mission tomorrow! How many vote yes?" Everyone but Uranus put their hands. But when she saw Hitomi glare at her, she quickly raised her hand up.  
  
"Okay? What do you want to do then?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I know! Since we have lots of time. Lets test our abilities!" Hitomi said happily. "How bout, all of you against me?"  
  
"That wouldn't be fair for you Hitomi..." Trista laughed.  
  
"You mean it wouldn't be fair to you guys.. Come on.. I've been hiding like 99% of my powers to all of you, except Oni because he just came!" Hitomi insisted as everyone looked at her in a not believing way.  
  
"Alright Hitomi... How about an energy sword fight?" Hotaru asked as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Hotoru!!!" Amara glared. "Absolutely not!" Uranus screamed as everyone agreed with her except Hotaru and Oni.  
  
"How about you have no choice!" Hitomi smirked.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr....." Uranus growled.  
  
"You wouldn't want to disobey your princess would you?" Hitomi said playfully.  
  
"Fine!!! But I'm going easy on you!" Uranus yelled as everyone laughed.  
  
"Soot your self. When you start losing. Then you'll know when to give me your best." Hitomi smirked as they all constructed an energy sword and they started fighting. Uranus's energy sword was gold, Neptune's was, aqua- marine, Pluto's was dark green, Saturn's was purple, Hitomi's was light blue, Oni's was red, and Yukari's was white. (I know Yukari doesn't have any powers.. But work with me..^_^())  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as Van and the others ran to where the pillar hit, they saw a woman with what looked like Hitomi on one side, 5 women on the other side with a man all attacking Hitomi. Hitomi wore dark blue mini-flares jeans and a baby-blue shirt. The red head also know as Yukari, wore dark blue mini-flares with a red tank top.  
  
"NOOOO! Hitomi!" Van yelled in horror as Allen and Van took out their swords and ran in front of Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi saw Van and Allen run towards her. 'Van... I have to act a bit coldly to them.' Hitomi thought.  
  
"What in hell do you think your doing hurting a beautiful girl like her?!" Allen said coldly with his sword in his hand ready to strike anytime.  
  
"I demand to know who you are? And where you came from? You're not welcome in Fanelia so leave!" Van said ready to tear all of them apart but had a strange feeling that something's wrong.  
  
"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in guys! I think we've hit the kiddie's play area and they want us out." Uranus mocked.  
  
"Who do you think you are!" Van yelled.  
  
"I think your right Uranus." Hitomi mocked from behind.  
  
"Hitomi? What are you talking about?" Van and Allen said in unison.  
  
"You'll see!" Hitomi mocked as she jumped at least 20 feet in the air and did a cartwheel in the air and landed beside the strange people. Van and Allen were surprised of how high she jumped in the air. "Uranus. Why don't you show them what you are capable of doing! So they know that they should know better not to kick us out and disturbing our training." Hitomi exclaimed as Van and Allen were shocked.  
  
"Training?" Allen asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"You really want to know?" Hitomi said coldly.  
  
"Hitomi! This is not funny!" Merle said angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't talk like that to me!" Hitomi said coldly.  
  
"Hitomi! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!?!?!" Van yelled getting pissed. 'Wait a minute... This feels familiar! Wait a minute! This is almost like the vision I had last night! Then that means.... How could you Hitomi?' Van thought in horror and broken hearted at the same time.  
  
"That's IT?! You've said the last! Uranus. Show them what I mean." Hitomi exclaimed. 'I don't think I can go through with this..' She thought.  
  
{Amara. Don't hurt them badly okay?} Hitomi said telepathically.  
  
{Don't worry!} Amara answered.  
  
"It would be my pleasure princess," Uranus grinned.  
  
"Why is she calling you princess Hitomi?" Allen asked.  
  
"Maybe because she's a princess!" Yukari exclaimed.  
  
"Enough chatter! Uranus!" Hitomi interrupted as she looked at Uranus.  
  
"I hope you enjoy this...Uranus World Shaking!" A ball of golden energy that was shaped as the planet Uranus appeared and was nearing Allen and Van. They both looked in shock as the ball of energy hit them. Smoke started to choke everyone as everyone started to cough.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed as everyone watched in horror.  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: Muahahahahaha!!!! A cliff hanger! Well what do you think?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think it sucked!  
  
Serena: Why does everyone say that? *Pulls Out A Mallet And Whacks Yami Bakura As He Falls Unconscious*  
  
Yami Bakura: X_X  
  
Serena: *Looks At Everyone Else Evilly* Anyone else think my story sucked?  
  
Yami: *Nervously* Your story is the best!  
  
Hitomi: *Hesitantly* No one I know can write better stories other than you!  
  
Van: -_-;;  
  
Allen: -_-;;  
  
Serena: Thank You! ^_^ Anyways..... R&R and e-mail me what you think and ideas too! I don't want writers block! And I don't think you guys want it too! Bai! 


	3. Hitomi's Secret

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Awwwwwwwwwww..... I wish I owned the outer planets from Sailor Moon and the Escaflowne characters but I don't.... WHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Serena: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it took me awhile to upload..... Well I have a good reason for it though.....  
  
Dilandau: Sure... Let me guess..... *Sarcastically* My dog ate my chapter?  
  
Serena: I thought I killed ya! *Grins Evilly*  
  
Dilandau: You can't kill me... You're too weak to kill me and besides..... You didn't EVEN kill me you just drove into unconsciousness *Mocks*  
  
Serena: You know you're really asking for it..... Yami Bakura!!!!!! *Yami Bakura Appears Out Of Nowhere* I'm going to give you the pleasure to beat up Dilandau for me...... I would beat him up myself but I need to explains to the readers why this chapter was soooo late...  
  
Yami Bakura: It would be my pleasure *Turns To Face Dilandau Who Whimpers And Runs Away*  
  
Yami Bakura: Wait! I only want to 'Play' *Runs After Dilandau*  
  
Serena: Anyways...... The reason why this chapter was late was because when I was typing my homework.... I accidentally saved it under that file.... ^_^() I'm sooooooory..... I also want to thank all my reviewers that reviewed or e-mailed me *Gives A Huge Hug To The Reviewers Who Gasp For Air*..... I actually thought I wouldn't get any reviews... ^_^() I hope you enjoy my~  
  
Ridéa: *Cuts Serena Off* How about me? I need some credit......  
  
Serena: Ridéa? What are you doing in my Escaflowne fic?  
  
Ridéa: Escaflowne fic? Oops.... Hehehehehehe..... ^_^().... I thought it was our Yu-Gi-Oh fic that we're doing together....  
  
Serena: Did you know it's really obvious that it's NOT our Yu-Gi-Oh fact for the fact that it says Hitomi's Past and that it's under Escaflowne? And plus...... Aren't YOU supposed to type up chapter 9?  
  
Ridéa: *Sweat drops* Um..... I have to go...... BAI?!?!?! *Runs Off*  
  
Serena: Okay? I hope there aren't any OTHER interruptions?.... *Glares Dangerously At The People Who Wants To interrupts Me Who Looks At Me Sacredly*  
  
Serena: Good..... Anyways...... Enjoy The Cha~  
  
Joey: *Appears Out Of Nowhere* Enjoy da Fic ya'll!!! ^_^  
  
Serena: Joey!!! I was going to say that and how the hell did you get here?!?!?!?!?! *Chases After Joey*  
  
Joey: *Gulps And Runs Away While I Chase Him* I dunno! You're da author?!  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Telepathically}  
  
************* Scene changes  
  
**********************  
  
Van and looked in shock as the ball of energy hit them. Smoke started to choke everyone as everyone started to cough.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed as everyone watched in horror. As the smoke cleared everyone stared in shock. What they saw was a woman with long waste line sandy brown hair. She held a staff similar to Pluto's except it was silver and it looked exactly like her Star Key except bigger. The only difference was that the wings on the each side of the heart was opened and the pale blue jewel that was in the middle of the heart was bigger and it floated in the center as it glowed a bright light blue. (Remember.... If you want to know what the picture the Star Key or the Star Staff of the Universe.... Just e-mail me and I'll send you a picture of it....) She wore a shinny sailor's suit with a silver bow on her breast and in between the bow was a golden heart. The mini skirt was Silver and had a layer of gold. The bow behind her mini skirt was silver with edges that was as long as her ankles. (You know Supper Sailor Moon? You know how her white bow behind her mini skirt has these long edges thingy that are sticking out? Well that's what it's suppose to look like..^_^()) Her shoes was the exact replica of Uranus's except it was Silver. Her sleeves were transparent and looked like it had three layers and elbow length silver gloves with gold at the end. Her earrings were shaped as stars and were gold and wore a silver chocker with a golden star in the middle. There was a silver star on her forehead which glowed brightly and she was surrounded with a light blue aura around her delicate body. The beautiful woman's green eyes had coldness that gave an icy chill in your back.  
  
'Who's this woman? She's beautiful.....' Allen thought in awe.  
  
"Staff of the Universe attack With Gravity Enhancement! At 50 times Gaea's Normal Gravity!" Hitomi chanted with no emotions as she whipped her staff in the air to for a star. A translucent wave appeared from the staff straight for the outers except Yukari and Oni. The outers fell to the ground screaming in pain as a big crater started to form in the ground. After about a minute or so, Hitomi tapped her staff in the ground and as the translucent wave disappeared. The outers struggled to get up from the immense pain as they stared at their princess with total shock.  
  
"P..P..Prin..cess.. Hitomi..." Pluto exclaimed. It was hard to speak because of the immense pain they just felt. Her body was hurting all over. "W..Why are y.. You in t..this stage? You.. know it can upset the t.. time line in t..the future...."  
  
"......" Hitomi didn't reply but gave an icy glare that made Pluto scared.  
  
"SHE'S HITOMI?!?!?!?!?" Van, Allen, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden exclaimed shockingly in unison.  
  
"Hitomi? Is everything all right?" Saturn asked nervously but Hitomi didn't answer. (Saturn had already healed her and had just healed everyone else... I know it was fast but work with me.... ^_^)  
  
"Princess? If this is because of earlier, from not believing how strong you are, then we're really sorry....." Neptune spoke as Hitomi looked at her with no emotion.  
  
"Kitten.... Why did you stop my attack?" Uranus asked as Hitomi looked at her with anger and coldness which made her flinch.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Hitomi said with venom in her voice as everyone looked at her scared.  
  
'This is Hitomi? She's change so much over the 6 years.. She talks so icily now.... The Hitomi I loved changed....' Van thought.  
  
"FINE?! I'll TELL YOU?!?!?! Do you know why WE'RE HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Hitomi screamed dangerously as everyone looked at her sacredly.  
  
"Because we're on a mission to help save Gaea from the Pedestrians?" Neptune said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Give the woman a 'prize'!" Hitomi said sarcastically.  
  
"Um...Why did you use your star staff on us then?" Saturn asked not wanting to find out.  
  
"I'll tell you why Saturn.... It's because we came here for a MISSION?!?! Not to kill the Gaean's?! I CAN'T hurt them?!?! They are like my family to me?!?! You don't know for SURE if they're working for the Pedestrians?! I know that you want to protect me..... And I appreciate that..... But I can't have you killing the Gaean's just because you think they're already brainwashed?! If you ever hurt them again I will use my star staff again if I have to?! You have to understand.... I care for all of you and especially them.... Please understand..... " Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Kitten.... We will listen to you.... We will try our best to not kill them even though it's so tempting...." Uranus pouted as they all de- transformed. Amara wore brown kaki pants and a white shirt. Michelle wore a green tank top and a green skirt that was up to her ankles. Hotaru had a violet shirt and a dark purple skort. Trista had a green tank top with dark green pants. Yukari and Hitomi wore the same clothing as before and Oni had kaki colored jeans and orange shirt.  
  
"Um Hitomi?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering.... Don't you think we should erase your Gaean friends memories of 'our' identities and make it like they never saw us in our sailor uniform and that they saw only saw us in the form we are all in?" Hotaru said nervously.  
  
"Okay..... Just to make sure they're not working for the Pedestrians..." Hitomi replied as she turned towards Van and the others. Van, Allen, Dryden, Merle, and Millerna looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Allen asked but was interrupted by a bright light, and all their memories of the outer scouts identities were erased. When the bright light faded, Van, Allen, Dryden, Merle, and Millerna looked confused.  
  
"What happened to those girls with strange clothing?" Merle asked.  
  
"They probably got scared and ran away!" Van smirked.  
  
"No they didn't Van.... They just went back to.... Um.... The Mystic Moon..." Hitomi thought of an excuse fast.  
  
"Whatever..." Van said not believing her.  
  
"Um.... Hitomi? Were they always there?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Um.... Ya... why? You just noticed them?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Um.. ya.." Millerna responded.  
  
"Hitomi! Introduce us!" Yukari said impatiently.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Um guys.... this is King Van of Fanelia, Queen Millerna of Asturia, (Is that right? I'm not sure if she's not from Asturia! But in this story she's a queen on the country... And if I'm wrong of Millerna from Asturia... E-mail me and I'll change it...) King Dryden of Asturia, Millerna's husband, Merle from Fanelia, and Allen knight of Kalie (Is that how you spell it? ^__^())." Hitomi said as she pointed at each of them. "This is Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, Trista Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Yukari Uchida, and Oni Sun.... They are good friends to me and very loyal too..." Hitomi introduced her friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Merle, Dryden, Allen, and Millerna said, all except for Van who just glared at Oni.  
  
'I have a feeling that Oni is trying to take MY Hitomi?!' Van screamed in his mind. "Hitomi... Why don't you come back to the castle with us?" Van asked encouragingly but Amara gave a death glare at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Fanel. But Kitten won't be going you today...." Amara said coldly.  
  
"Yes she is?! And why do you call her Kitten? Isn't that what that crazy bitch said to Hitomi?" Van bit back. Amara was trying to charge at Van but Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Oni, and Yukari were struggling to hold her.  
  
"Like HELL she is?!" Amara managed to scream. "And how dare you say that about Sailor Uranus?! She's MY favorite Outer Sailor Scout?! I want to just TEAR you to PIECES?!"  
  
"I like to see that!" Van mocked. "And Hitomi WILL be coming! But I'm positive that YOU'RE NOT with that BEHAVIOR of yours?!"  
  
"Guys?" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't set a FOOT in your damn castle?!" Amara screamed.  
  
"Guys!" Hitomi said a bit louder.  
  
"If you DARE do that! I'LL make sure that YOU won't LIVE another DAY?!" Van screamed.  
  
"Guys?!" Hitomi said lower than a yell.  
  
"Your pathetic guards won't even stand a chance against me Fanel?!" Amara screamed mockingly.  
  
"Guys?! Hitomi yelled.  
  
"You dare mock me?!" Van said in rage. By now Hitomi was in a rage that was ready to kill and everyone minus Van, Hitomi, and Amara were quiet.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT THE HELL I SAY?!?!" Hiromi screamed really pissed off which shut Amara's and Van's mouth tightly. Everyone looked at Hitomi nervously. "FINALLY?! Let me solve your argument Van and Amara.... Van I will be happy to come to your castle," Hitomi continued as Amara growled.  
  
".... BUT... I will NOT go without my friends! And if you sick your guards after my friends.... Then you will face the consequences..." Hitomi threatened.  
  
"Oh alright! They can come!" Van growled.  
  
"Okay! Then it's settled....Lets go!" Hitomi said cheerfully again as they headed for Fanelia. Van let everyone pass him, all except for Oni who was the last to pass him.  
  
"If you by any chance DO anything to Hitomi... I swear that I'll take your heart out with my bare hands?!" Van said coldly.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to that Fanel..." Oni smirked as he walked past Van which made him more pissed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere near by, a shadowy figure was listening to the group. The figure smiled evilly as it watched them head back to the castle of Fanelia.  
  
"So......The princess, the outers planets, prince Oni of Suns, and her little friend, are going to be staying at Fanelia for a while eh? Well.... I'll make sure that we capture the princess with out her pathetic friends and the outer planets suspecting a thing! Princess Hitomi..... You better watch out! Someone's coming to get you very soon! Muahahahahahaha!" The shadowy figure cackled.  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: CLIFFHANGER?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA?! Sounds familiar? Hehehehehehe! I feel sooooooo hyper right now! ^__^()  
  
Hitomi: But it was so short!  
  
Serena: I know! I just didn't have the time! That's what high school does You know!!! Lots and lots of homework! -_-;;  
  
Hitomi: Oh I see! Oh well! You're forgiven!  
  
Serena: Really? -*_*-  
  
Hitomi: Um yeah! ^__^()  
  
Serena: Yeah! I'm feeling sooooo loved today! *Jumps Up And Down Like A Maniac*  
  
Hitomi: -_-;;  
  
Millerna: *Pops Out Of Now Where* Anyways.... Pleas R&R or e-mail us?! It hopefully will calm the author down! Please I beg you before she drives everyone crazy! *Panics*  
  
Yami: Um ya! Trust me! I've seen it before and it's not pretty! -_-;; Well bai! 


	4. Legends Of The Star Kingdom

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Escaflowne Characters and the Outer Planets from Sailor Moon! So PLEASE don't sue ME!  
  
Serena: Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long.... It's just my Internet was cut off for a long while! It still is... I was just lucky to post this chapter because I went to my friends house! Oh yea! I just wanted to tell you that from now on, I'm going to call Amara/Haruka, Michelle, Michiru, Trista/Setsuna.... They're last names won't change... I'm also changed a bit in the last chapter about the glaive and stuff. not the story though!  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Telepathically}  
  
************* Scene changes  
  
**********************  
  
Hitomi, the Outers, Yukari, Prince Oni, Van, and the others were walking to Van's castle slowly. Van took some glances at Hitomi, while Haruka gave him death glares. When they finally reached the castle, Van told his servants to bring Hitomi to the best guestroom in the castle and to make sure it was close to Van's room. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Oni, and Yukari, the worst guestrooms in the castle and also they were far from Hitomi. Haruka was about to kill Van, for giving them shity rooms but was held back by Michiru, and Setsuna who were having a lot of trouble calming her down.  
  
"You good for nothing piece of SHIT!" Haruka swore loudly at Van. "You WILL give us some good rooms NOW! And it BETTER be near Kitten's?!?!?!?"  
  
"You don't DESERVE my good rooms! And I WON'T make it close to Hitomi!" Van smirked, while Hitomi teleported right behind Van just in time to here the fight.  
  
"What on Gaea is going on here? And Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Oni, and Yukari.. Why are your rooms so far from mines? And why are they like trash?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Kitten! This Bastard won't give us rooms that are close to your room, AND he's giving us these SHITY ROOMS!" Haruka yelled very pissed off, and Hitomi turned to Van with a glare.  
  
"Van! You WILL give my friends, AND protectors, rooms that are as good as mines, AND it better be in the same corridor as MY room! And when I mean at the same corridor, I mean that I can see their rooms from my room! Or we're leaving!" Hitomi said sternly.  
  
"Errrrrr...... FINE?!" Van said pissed off as he pointed to a servant that was near him to bring Hitomi's friends to their rooms. "You! Bring THEM to their rooms!"  
  
"Yes Lord Van!" The servant replied as he motioned Hitomi's so called friends to follow him. Haruka started calm down so Michiru and Setsuna let her go but stood beside her incase she decides to attack Van again. But Haruka was not through with him yet, as he past Van and gave him one of her famous death glares and followed the servant.  
  
"Hitomi... Why does that bitch call you Kitten? And what happen to those people who disappeared that you called the outers after your 'friends' appeared. And one of the outers said Kitten too? The outers also called you Princess." Van asked Hitomi.  
  
"Van...... I'll explain everything at dinner.... And please give my friends a chance..... I don't want you to get hurt because of Haruka over protectiveness...." Hitomi explained as they walked to the garden.  
  
"Me? Get hurt by a girl... No! A tomboy! I think not! She's probably just weak!" Van smirked.  
  
"Van.... Do you want to know what Haruka's capable of?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Being a self centered bitch?" Van mocked.  
  
"Um.... No! I don't appreciate you saying things like about Haruka or any other of my friends! She's capable of destroying Fanelia with one of her attacks...Her favorite outer planet Sailor Scout is Sailor Uranus..." Hitomi explained. "And I'll explain the rest at dinner... Please... Just give them a chance, especially Haruka and Oni... Do it for me..." Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh alright.. Anything for you... I will try my best to not strangle them.... Because I love you with all my heart and always will....." Van whispered the last sentence. 'Right! Like Haruka can do that!'  
  
"Thank you.... I better go now.. I promised my friends to show them around Gaea alone... Bye!" Hitomi said as she walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At dinner, everything went well except for the part of Haruka and Van who were fight for who gets to sit with Hitomi. Hitomi got so annoyed that she sat beside Oni and Merle. Isabelle sat beside Van and was staring at Hitomi and her friends.  
  
"So Hitomi.. How have you been the past 6 years?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well a lot has been happening," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Like what?" Merle asked interested.  
  
"Well... I trained my powers and strength, and now I can easily destroy a galaxy with one of my weakest attacks. I was training because in a about a week the Pedestrians will attack Gaea..I also got my memories back from my past life from the outers who um. decided to disappear and leave me here not protected!" Hitomi lied.  
  
{Sorry guys! I couldn't think of anything else} Hitomi said telepathically.  
  
{It's Okay!} They all said in unison.  
  
{But did you have to say that we disappeared leaving you unprotected?} Haruka asked a bit mad.  
  
{Well do you have any other ideas?} Hitomi replied.  
  
{You could have said that we went to search for the Pedestrian's hideout} Haruka answered.  
  
{Haruka! She said she was sorry!} Yukari said a bit annoyed.  
  
{Alright! I was just asking!} Haruka fought back.  
  
{Whatever.} Yukari exclaimed.  
  
"Ya! Because they're stupid! Especially that Sailor Uranus bitch!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"SAY WHAT?! Ohhhhhh! You're a dead man Van Slanzar De Fanel!!! How dare you say that the outers are stupid and that my favorite Sailor Scout is a bitch! You BASTARD! They can destroy your fucked up castle with one of their weakest attack!" Haruka yelled trying to kill Van but was being held back by Oni and Michiru.  
  
"Is that a challenge?!" Van bit back.  
  
"That's enough! Haruka! If you don't stop right now, there WILL be consequences! And Van! Don't You DARE say anything like that to the outers! Or I WILL let the Pedestrians destroy Fanelia when they attack!" Hitomi screamed as everyone went quiet.  
  
"Forgive me Princess." Haruka bowed.  
  
"Um. H.Hitomi? Who are the Pedestrians? And why did she call you princess? And what were you talking about when you said about you got your memories back from the past?" Millerna asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything." Hitomi replied calming down. "First of all, she called me princess because I am a princess. I am the first crown princess of Universe, the Moons, the Suns, the Stars, the Planets, the Draconians, the Star Angels, the Dimensions, Time, Space, and Atlantis. Which is the highest ranking of Royalty.... I'm sure you've all heard legends and stories all about the Star Alliance when the whole Universe was at piece a thousand years ago. And the Star Galaxy was the happiest place of all. There were fireworks and parties every night, with dancing and laughing. My mother Queen Megami, a fare and gentle ruler who was raising me to follow in her footsteps and rule the Universe. One night, we were attacked by the Pedestrians. That's when the outers come in. The helped defend my kingdom from them, but they were no match with the Pedestrians.... Th... They were killed. I was then found by the princess of the Pedestrians, princess Isabella. She was jealous of me for me having eternal beauty and that I was the next in line to the throne. Not only that, she hated me for being the chosen holder of the Star Staff. I tried to fight her, but since I was a princess, I wasn't really supposed to train so I was no match for her. She tortured my in front of my mother and then killed me. Queen Megami had enough of this, so she used the Star Staff and trapped everyone within the staff. Mother couldn't kill the Pedestrians otherwise she would have killed everyone else. The Star Kingdom was forever destroyed. Her power broken, Queen Megami sends everyone to a new future throughout the four corners of the Universe to be reborn on again with no memories of the Star Kingdom whatsoever. Queen Megami made sure that one day we would remember our past too. Now the Pedestrians want me dead, so they can take the Star Staff and rule the Universe with it. So now they're going to attack Gaea in about a week or so, because they also want the power of Atlantis and some Draconians on their side to handle Atlantis's power. And the Guymelefs, um.... they won't really do anything since they have the power to destroy a Kingdom with Magic... Magic must defeat magic..... My friends over there were part of my past too, but I'm not allowed to tell you because it can ruin the future.... I know today were very mean and cold to all of you... Because we thought you guys were already at the Pedestrian's side..... We're very sorry...That's basically it and oh my gosh! I didn't really introduce them to you guys!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Finally! The princess is finally going to introduce us to her lovely friends even though we've been waiting for over 6 hours for her to introduce us!" Yukari said sarcastically.  
  
"That's okay Hitomi!" Allen said a bit shocked for the new information they just heard.  
  
"Sorry guys! I totally forgot! Um... This is Yukari Uchida, my best friend since I can remember. That's Michiru Kaiou, I've met her 3 years ago and now we're like best friends. This is Setsuna Meiou, I've also met her 3 years ago and she's like an older sister to me. Hotaru Tomoe over there, I met her 3 years ago and now she's like a younger sister. And that's Haruka Tenoh. Um. I think you already know her! I also met her 3 years ago and she's very over protected of me! Hehehehe!" Hitomi introduced leaving out Oni. (Um. I'm just going to cut through while Hitomi's introducing and say that I forgot what I was going to say! Oh well... I think Hitomi's done introducing everyone! ^_^())  
  
"Um Hitomi? You forgot to introduce that guy over there... Whose he?" Gaddess asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... He's...... Um..... His name is Prince Oni Suns. The first crowned Prince of Suns..... I just met him before we came to Gaea...." Hitomi stammered.  
  
"You okay Hitomi?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Um..... Ya!" Hitomi replied a little hesitantly as she noticed Isabelle for the first time.  
  
"Um.... Van? Who's she?" Hitomi asked as she pointed towards Isabelle.  
  
"Oh her? She's~" Van was cut off by Isabelle.  
  
"His future wife and future queen of Fanelia! I've been wanting to meet you since the you saved Gaea years ago and STOLE Lord Van's heart!" Isabelle interrupted rather rudely.  
  
"Um....Ya? You're Van's futu~" Hitomi started heartbroken and was cut off by Isabelle.  
  
"Don't you DARE just say Van! You have no right! You have to say 'Lord Van' because you're in HIS castle! You're not welcome in his castle if you call him just Van! I'm not going to allow you to not treat my future husband with no respect! And yes I am Van's future husband!" Isabelle said coldly. Hitomi stood and started to glow a light blue.  
  
"I have to go.." Hitomi exclaimed as she turned to her friends and protectors. "Don't bother looking for me because I'm going to hide my energy.." Hitomi exclaimed tears falling down her face as she teleported away.  
  
"Hitomi!/Princess!/Kitten!" Van, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Yukari, Oni, Merle, and everyone else except Isabelle who had an evil smirk in her face exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"How DARE you talk to OUR princess like that woman!" Haruka said giving one of her famous death glares. "I'd kill  
  
"You will PAY for what you've done to Hitomi! I swear it?!" Setsuna said coldly.  
  
"Well she got what SHE deserve! And don't talk to me like that! I'm the first princess of the country Beldestria! So you better treat me with respect!" Isabelle screamed.  
  
'Beldestria? I've never heard of a country called Beldestria?' Michiru thought as she realized it was closed to Pedestrian. "Are you jealous or something?"  
  
"Guys! Enough of this!" Yukari exclaimed. "We have to find Hitomi!"  
  
"Yukari's right! We better go!" Oni replied as they started to walk out of the dinning room when Hotaru turned around to face Isabelle.  
  
"We're on to you Isabelle! You better watch out!" Hotaru glared coldly as they all left. Van was in shock and was in some sort of trance. The pendent that Hitomi gave him 6 years ago was glowing brightly. Isabelle snapped him out of his trance-like stage by clinging on to him.  
  
"It's okay Lord Van... That Hitomi girl won't hurt you anymore because you have me! Now we can get married in piece and have a happy family!" Isabelle exclaimed happily as Van pushed her off him. "OUCH! What's YOUR problem?"  
  
"Pack your bags and leave this castle this instance! I WILL not be forced to MARRY you even though you're the last female on earth?! If I ever see you or here that you're in Fanelia, you won't see another day! You HURT the one I love and because of YOU she's gone!!!" Van screamed as he ran to the garden.  
  
'Excellent! Everything is going according to plan! Hehehehehehehe! Now to get Lord Van to fall for me! Looks like I'm going to have to use a love spell to get him to fall in love for me! The Hitomi.... I'll threaten to kill him unless you give me your throne and Star Staff!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha!' Isabelle thought wickedly in her mind as she left the dinning room to go 'pack'.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three shadowy figures were hiding behind the wall of the castle, beside the dinning room.  
  
"That woman is really asking for it!" The tallest figure whispered angrily.  
  
"Calm down! All we have to do is find the princess... Have any ideas on where she is?" The shortest figure asked.  
  
"I could feel she's near by..... She's probably in the gardens!" The figure who was middle sized among the other two replied.  
  
"How did you manage to trace her presence? I remember she said that she was going to hide her energy so no one could find her....." The shortest figure explained.  
  
"I don't know... It's almost as if the princess knew we were here and that she wants us to come to her......" The middle sized figure answered.  
  
"We better go before someone sees us...." The tallest figure exclaimed as they ran to the garden that they felt Hitomi's presence in. When they approached the garden, they saw Hitomi hiding behind a tree as she wiped tears the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You guys want to surprise her?" The tall figure whispered to the other two.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" The other two whispered in unison as all three of them sneaked towards.  
  
"I was expecting you three!" Hitomi exclaimed as she turned towards them which totally freaked them out because  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Another CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Merle: Oh shut up!  
  
Serena: How DARE YOU?!?! *Gives a death glare to her*  
  
Merle: You really have a loud mouth you know! You can really hurt someone's eardrums with your voice! *Mocks*  
  
Serena: I'm going to KILL you! *Starts chasing Merle with a giant mallet that god knows where she got it from* DIE!!!  
  
Merle: You're also VERY SLOWS!!! *Runs away while laughing*  
  
Serena: GHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *Continues to chase Merle*  
  
Van: Um.... Well we hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to R&R and e-mail us too! *Whispers* I hope the author doesn't kill Merle!  
  
Yami: Trust me.. I know Serena very well... And when she's pissed.. You'll be lucky if you're alive!  
  
Van: *Gulps* Hehehehehehe.... Well BAI!!! 


End file.
